If They Are Telletubbies 2
by ren hakugen
Summary: bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya ayo silahkan disimak


If they are Telletubbies 2

Baiklah~ kembali lagi ke Fanfiction dot net! Wah.. ngga nyangka cerita aneh bis abal ini ada juga yang bersedia membacanya ahhahaha matur nuwun sedoyo~, gimana ceritanya? Yah memang banyak banget kekrangannya baik yang cerita pertama ato revisinya -_-', mulai dari ada yang kepotong ceritanya atau dalam penulisana katanya, panganaputeni nggih~ maklum belum pengalaman, dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca hehe xD.

oke reply review~

Itachannio,Mei fang : ehhehe akhirnya aku bisa bkin orang ketawa juga hehe, maka sih sudah baca, dan yap! aku juga kangen dengan mereka apalagi antenanya haha

Aimikka Cloudy: aww.. makasih kakak~ dan yap hehe maaf ya smua~ smua karakternya jdi OOC banget hehe

Mocca-Marocchi: ahhaha masa sih? oh ya? emang Po itu cewe ya? aku baru tau o_O'. soalnya Lu Xun paling muda dan paling kliatan polos~ *di gaplok*

Morning Eagle,black roses 00: hehe makasih ya~ and yap! aku juga harus belajar lagi mbuat Ff yang baik dan benar hehe.. ganbarrimasu yo~

* * *

Oke it's show time~! Kore wo cekku..

Diatas bukit nan jauh, Telletubbies bermain-main.

Narator: satu~

Cao Pi: satu *dengan logat dingin seperti biasa*

Narator: dua~

Zhao Yun: duaaa~! *dengan penuh semangat*

CP: semangat amat sih.. *dengan lirikan tajam*

ZY: harus dong! Karena ini hari yang ceraah~

CP: oh..

ZY: liat~ mataharinya aja ketawa mulu dari tadi kan-

CP: *mulai mengalihkan perhatian ke hal yang lain* hey bang Narator.. ngitungnya dah selese? Ato udah lupa nomor berapa setelh nomor dua?

ZY: *berubah mendung karena dicuekin si Ice Prince*

N: ah.. iya iya.. kalem aja dong mas~, oke urhm! Tiga~

CP: pasti nunggu dia dandan dulu nih..

Kata Cao Pi sambil melipat kedua tangannya sedangkan Zhao Yun Cuma bisa cengengesan heran aja, tapi tiba-tiba bukan si jelita Diao Chan yang muncul namun si nenek Zhu Rong yang muncul!

Zhu Rong: tiga~! *sambil berputar-putar lalu memberikan long kiss pada penutupannya*

CP: astaganagabonangjaditiga! Mak lampir dateng! *sambil loncat ke punggungnya si Zhao Yun saking kagetnya*

ZR: apa kamu bilang bocah?! Hmm?! *menyeringai tajam*

ZY: huush! Jangan sembarangan Pi.. salah kata bisa di bakar hidup-hidup nih kita! Satu Pyromaniac udah cukup bikin amburadul kalo lagi ngamuk apalagi dua…

Lu Xun: *tiba-tiba muncul dari lubang* siapa yang bilang aku Pyromaniac hah..?! siapa? Siapa? Ngga tau lagi setres apa.. korupsi dimana-mana apalagi tempe ama tahu udah langka semua! Sebagai anak kost mau makan apalagi saya? *ngliat mbah Zhu Rong* benar kan nyonya..?

CP dan ZY: nyonya..?

ZY: eh tadi dia protes dikatain Pyromaniac ato curhat sih? *bisik-bisik*

CP: aku baru tau dia nge-kost, kasian banget.. *bisik*

LX: *baru sadar dari mimpi* eh..? hari ini Lalanya bukan si Diao Chan ya.. *nengok kearah Zhu Rong lagi dan terpana*

ZR: *natap balik* kamu manis juga ya~ *girang karena dipangil nyonya*

LX:*nangis terharu* anda idola sayaa~ uhhuhuhu..

N: *sweatdrop* krik.. krik.. oi Po, kamu belum saya panggil tau..

LX: *sadar* oh gitu ya..? empaat~

N: *sigh* ya sudahlah.. mulailah turun dan bernyanyi.. rempong juga jadi narator.. gaji kagak naik-naik pula..

CP:haruskah aku melakukan hal itu lagi? Merepotkan..

N: protes mulu dari tadi..

ZY: lho bukan kah tuan Narator baru saja protes tentang kehidpan anda?

N: arghhhh… ya tuhan! Ambil aku!

/ PERHATIAN ADEGAN INI DI POTONG KARENA TIDAJ COCOK UNTUK DI KETAHUI OLEH ANAK DI BAWAH UMUR 18 TAHUN/

Baiklah, kini di siang hari yang cerah ini para Tubbi bermain sendiri-sendiri di spot-spot kesikaan mereka, apa yang mereka mainkan? Entahlah pikirkan saja sendiri, bahkansang Narator pun malas mengurusi para Tubbi dantengah sibuk mengurusi surat-surat protesannya ke atasannya, dan sang Matahari bayipun tak begitu semangat tertawa entah karena gajinya yang tak kunjung naik juga atau karena rasa susu formulanya yang kian hambar karena mahalnya bahan pangan. Oke back to the Tubbies, dan eh ternyata ada satu Tubbi yang berada di dalam rumah dan baru saja bangun tidur..?

CP: hoaam.. *merenggangka tubuh*

Tinkie Winkie? Kau baru bangun?

CP: ah siapa? Siapa yang bicara? *tengak tengok*

Aku.. aku disini~ yah~ kak Narator lagi gundah jadi aku pengganti sementaranya hehe..

CP: oh gitu ya.. *berjalan mendekat ke kamera dan mencolek lensanya*

Hey.. jangan di sentuh bodoh..

CP: jadi selama ini kau, author?

Iya emang napa? *cengar cengir*

CP: kagak apa-apa.. kenapa sih kamu harus hidup dan mbuat Ff gila ini.. *nglirik tajam*

Ihh.. biarin week! Tangan-tangan guwe~ dan hey, politik dan hak eksekutifmu ngga berlaku di dunia Ff ini..! mwuahahaha..! ohok! Ohok!

CP: *acuh tak acuh*

/hening/

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara guntur di tengah hari bolong ini, tapi jemuran belum kering nih~

CP: guntar.. guntur.. itu suara perut… guwe *lirih*

Hah..? ahhaha ya udah makan siang aja lagi~

CP: *sudah di depan mesin kue Tubbi* oi ini tinggal di pencet aja kan?

*merasa di acuhkan* i-iya.. iya..

CP: kok ngga ada reaksi sih?

Ngga munkin ah.. itu pake teknologi termutakhir lho, coba aja lagi..

CP: *coba mencet lagi tapi tetep ngga ada reaksi*

Nah lho nah lho.. rusak gara-gara kamu nih~

CP: huh! *tendang mesinnya dan mesin baru beroperasi* lihat?! Sepertinya cara tradisional lebih manjur ya?! *nunjuk mesin sambil melotot*

Eh.. hehe iya iya deh kanjeng gusti..

CP: *udah siap dengan piringnya diatas meja sedangkan si mesin masih bekerja* lama banget..

Mungkin itu karena cara tradisional anda yang terlalu manjur tuan..

CP: cih.. sirik *ngliat mesin yang mule bergoyang ak terkontrol* e-eh eh.. kenapa nih mesin?

Si mesin terus bergoyang tak beraturan, dan mulai mengeluarkan asap tebal..!

CP: hey masih sempet-sempetnya naratorin ini cerita, bantuin guwe kek!

Maaf tapi kan emang tugasku sekarang jadi narator, masalah kecelakaan di dalam cerita adlah tanggung jawab masing-masing wayang! Berjuanglah kak Tinkie Winkie!

CP: dasar!

Namun tiba-tba sesuatu hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi! Mesin Tubbie mengalami over production yang mengakibatkan banyak kue-kue Tubbi berterbangan ke udara bahkan sampai terlempar keluar dari rumah Tubbi!

CP: cepat berlindung! *kabur ke bawah meja*

/ sementara itu di luar rumah Tubbi/

ZY:dipsy dipsy ye ye~ dipsy dipsy yo yo~ *satu kue Tubbi mendarat di depannya* dipsy dipsy- eh! Ini.. *memungut kue Tubbi* kue Tubbi? Kok bisa disini.. *ngliat rumah Tubbi yang memuntahkan lava kue Tubbi* uwah gila! Bencana! Aas nama keadilan! (1) *lari kearah rumah Tubbi*

/bagaimana dengan Tubbi yang lain?/

LX: pidid pidip pidip pidip po~ *lagi main dangan vesap eh! Scooter kesayangannya, tiba-tiba satu kue Tubbi mendaat mulus ke kepalanya* wadaw! Apaan sih ini.. *satu kue jatuh lagi ke tanah* uwah! Piring terbang! Alien! Ada invasi pekopon..! (2) uwaa- eh? *baru sadar apa yang baru saja mendarat* uwih.. ini kue Tubbi~ *mungut dan mengendus-endus* wah~ fresh from the oven neh! Tapi kok bisa..? *ngliat rumah Tubbi* uwaah~ *lari terbirit-birit (?) ke rumah Tubbi*

/lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi si daughter of Sun god?/

ZR: *lagi erlatih dengan boomerangnya* hiaat.! Hap! Yatt..!

Tiba-tiba satu kue Tubbi terbang ke arahnya dan langsung tertebas oleh boomerangnya nyonya Zhu Rong, dan membentuk eksperi sedih ketika jatuh di tanah.

ZR: what? Kkue kok bisa terbang nyasar ke sini sih? Dasar anak ngga menghargai makanan! *ngliat rumah meletus* alamak~! Ada apalagi sih disana..? *lari ke rumah Tubbi dangan segera*

/sementara itu di dalam rumah Tubbi/

Kue-kue Tubbi mulai membanjiri seisi rumah Tubbi.

CP: to..long.. guwe tenggela..m! *tenggelam dengan alaynya*

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Tubbi terbuka dan muncullah the trio yang menampakkan wajah ke-shock-annya

ZY: ya ampuun.. *ngliat Cao Pi udah tenggelam dalam lautan kue*

ZR: dasar rakus..! *geleng-geleng kepala*

LX: kolam renang baru~! *loncat dan langsung berenang di lautan kue*

Di saat mereka sedang ribut-ributnya mempermasalahkan kue Tubbi yang menggunung, entah itu Cao Pi yang sedari tadi rewel karena tenggelam dan ngga jadi makan siang atau karena Lu Xun yang keasikan berenang dan tak menolong Cao Pi atau.. karena Zhu Rong yang saking shocknya sehingga ia tak sadar telah mengumpat 13 kata yang haram diucapkan (3) atau karena..

CP: ato ato melulu.. bantuin guwe kek! Se enggaknya panggiling tim SAR, tim SWAT, kopassus, marinir..

Lha.. banyak amat? Sabar ntar juga elu selamet kok, tenang aja~ yap! Dan kerusuhan itu mulai mereda ketika mesin kue Tubbi berhenti bergoyang dan berhenti memproduksi kue Tubbi lagi

ZR: akhirnya berhenti juga~ tapi siapa yang mau makan kue sebanyak ini?

ZY: tenang kita kan punya si vacum cleaner~ tinggal kita cari dulu si dia..

LX: jangan-jangan dia tenggelam juga! Ayo kita cari!

All: baik!

CP: kenapa ngga ada yang nolongin guwe, aku ini golongan ningrat! Harusnya aku di dahulukaaan..

* * *

yah~ beginilah kerusuhan orang-orang DW apabila di dunia para Tubbi hehe..

untuk smuanya, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca Ff abal ini, dan smoga masih bisa menghibur kalian smua~

note:

(1) tau kan quote's nya Ma Chao~ wih the name of justice~ ya kira-kira begitulah artinya hehe, *ketahuan ngga bisa baa inggris*

(2)invasi pekopon~? hehe ingat si jendral Keroro Gunso? hai dia lah orangnya~

(3)13 kata haram yang di ucapkan? itu kata Mr. Krab~ sampai saat ini pun aku belum tau apa saja kata-kata tersebut.. ada yang tau? hehe


End file.
